One Wacky Adventure
by R0Y3L808
Summary: Roiel Allen, Grandson of Barry Allen. It was a simple yet complex plan. Go back to the past and help change it to change his present. But something happened which caused him to go to a different Universe of his own. Infinite amount of Universe's. Little chance of finding home. Testing his luck, he goes on a journey through worlds. He may find his way home, or finds something else?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Roiel Allen

Age: 14(physical state) 200+(actual age)

Blood: O+

Hair Color: Light Brown.

Eye color: Hazel Nut

Skin Color: Dark Shade Of Tan

Occupation: Immortal Super Hero

Eternal Items: Ring Of The Gods, And Pocket Dimension

Abilities:Superhuman Speed which allows the ability to run faster than light

Molecular density control

Cyclone and highwind generation

Speed theft

Frictionless aura

Supercharged brain activity

Probability prediction

Enhanced strength, durability and endurance, agility, dexterity

Regenerative healing factor

Velocity sharpened perceptions

Accelerated reflexes

Ultra-fast metabolism

Intangibility/Phasing

Expert in hand to hand combat.

Green Lantern Abilites: Flight, anything imaginable.

Ki abilities: Enhance everything. Flight. Ki energy based attacks.

God abilities: Able to create or destroy anything. Eternal Youth, and Immortality.

Roiel Allen was born in a dying alternate earth, where he is the brother of Bart Allen, Grandson of Barry Allen. His world was dying and he and his brother decided to go back and change the time line. Bart and him created two separate time machines. However when he first activated it. Instead of going to the past, he traveled to a entirely different Universe.

Roiel's machine malfunctioned and got destroyed after crossing planes of existence. However he appeared in the realm of Gods of the universe he arrived, or in his opinion self proclaimed "gods" Lord Beerus and Lord Whis. At first he didn't believe until after fighting or dodging Lord Beerus's attacks. Cause he swore his left arm got disintegrated, however Lord Whis grew it back with his godly powers. After he apologized, he ask for help to see if they can send him back to his home word. But since Whis didn't know which world he is from, it was hopeless. Instead Lord Beerus or Bills offered to train Roiel out of pity, and that he's the most fun he had in centuries. Since Roiel had no where else to go, and that he can't return home he accepted.

Over time Roiel learned how to control his energy or Ki to be exact. And mastered many techniques that required Ki. He knows how to fly and shoot Ki blast, however he decides not to because it wouldn't be fun as much as running. Lord Whis who became one of his teachers bestowed upon him Eternal Youth, Immortality, and the power to Create anything physical. Lord Beerus gave him the power to destroy anything physical to his choosing, and a pocket dimension where he can open a portal to store living or non living things, it exist out of time so nothing grows old, or rots.

Roiel decided to try his luck and try to dimension travel because of the Ring of The Gods that Lord Whis gave him. The ring allows him to travel universes, and that the ring memorizes the universes that he already visited, with some other functions. After saying his goodbyes to his teachers, with the ring, he opens a portal to world and entered the other side. Not knowing what adventures await him.


	2. Chapter 2

Description: I do not own any characters that are from Anime, Cartoons, T.V, Movies, Books, Games, etc. All characters I use in this story are owned by their respected creators/authors.

1: New Wolrd

In the City of Townsville three teenage girls are sitting on top of a hill, just relaxing from asaving the city from multiple threats. These girls are Hyper Blossom, Powered Buttercup, and Rolling Bubbles. Together they are called the Powerpuff Girls Z! They protect the city from evil, and defeat any crime.

It's been 3 days since they defeated Mojojo and the Rowdyruff Boys. So since than, they've been on break cause of no Major Crime has happened since than.

Buttercup leaned against the tree on her back while eating a ham, cheese, and mayo sandwich. Bubbles making more food since she brought 4 picnic baskets. Blossom in the mean while is reading book about romance.

Blossom turned her head at her sister. "Hey Buttercup?" Said Blossom.

"Yeah Blossom?" Replied Buttecup.

"Do you ever think I will find love one day?" Asked Blossom.

"Depends on what you mean by love." Said Buttercup.

Blossom brushed her hair back.

Blossom blushed and said "Well. I mean true love. The one. My knight in shining armor. My soul mate."

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know sis. But there's plenty fish in the sea. Ain't that right Bubbles?"

Bubbles who was listening turned away from whatever she was doing, and replied. "Yeah. Buttercup is right. There's one out there for you."

Blossom smiled. "Yeah. You guys are right. I just wish the guy for me falls out of the sky. Same for you girls too."

Suddenly a portal opened above 3 meters and a figure came out. Which it crashed into Buttercup, in the process the fall made a dust cloud from the impact.

When the dust cleared up. A teenage boy about 14 years old, with Light Brown that is shaved on the sides while the top stick upwards. Have a dark shade tan, with Hazel Nut color eyes.

His attire resembled the attire of Impulse From Young Justice Comic Books, however instead of white/yellow the color scheme is now black, while the other parts of the costume stayed the same. There is small Gold Lighting Bolt Symbol over his heart. While wearing a futuristic protective eyewear.

Now since they identified the figure, the stranger landed on top of Buttercup. And that there Lips Crashed together. A blush could be seen on Buttercup while the boy had a major blush as well.

Buttercup used her super strength to shove the boy off of her. The boy realized what happened and started saying sorry to a angry and embarrassed Buttercup.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Said unknown boy.

"What's the big idea!?" Shouted Buttercup, while in the process of cracking her knuckles, with a pissed off look.

Blossom and Bubbles, who enjoyed what happened, is now trying to calm Buttercup down before she beats up a boy. A very cute boy.

The boy than walk up and bowed. "I'm am very sorry for that. I didn't know that where the portal would bring me. I'm Roiel Allen, and uhhh bye." Said Roiel. With that he ran at superhuman speeds, leaving a blast of wind behind.

All the three girls eyes shot open. He has super speed?! They all thought.

"Girls follow him! He looks like version of Impulse from The Comic Young Justice! He has super speed too! We don't know what is going on, but we will find out! Quick go!" Ordered Blossom.

The girls quickly followed using their own SuperSpeed, plus their flying ability. On the other hand they are slower than Roiel, which means they need to step it up a notch.

Roiel looked back and notice they were following him, but they are slower than him. So he used it as his advantage. Increasing his speed, he blasted off even faster into the city.

"Holy cow!" Shouted Bubbles.

"Trying to run after stealing my first kiss! He's dead!" Growled Buttercup with a angry look on her face.

"Buttercup!" Scolded Blossom.

"Ugggg fine. What I me at to say is, let's find him and get answers on what's happening and who is he." Said Buttercup.

"Good. Girls split up, and use your phones to contact each other when one of us find them." Said Blossom.

"Alright." Said Buttercup and Bubbles.

They than split up in different directions in search for Roiel.

(Unknown Construction Site)

Roiel found himself in a unfinished construction site. Quickly finding a area which to take cover, sat down and started to process what happened.

"Alright. First thing that happens I come here crashing into a girl, and kissing them on the lips." Said Roiel in a calm tone with his eyes close, suddenly they shot opened, than screamed "What the hell!? Why did this happen to me?! Kissing a girl, trying to escape but find out she and her friends or sisters have super powers which they are currently trying to chase me down!?"

Roiel calmed down, and grabbed a rock, and threw it at a wooden fence, which the rock lodged itself into the side.

"Shit. Why does this happen to me. All I wanted to do is see if I can get lucky to go back to my universe." Roiel said to himself in a depressing tone.

Roiel than stretched his arms. "Damn. Well since I'm in this Universe. I'll see how the ring categorized it"

Roiel raised the ring face towards up. Than a holographic screen appeared.

"Let's see. Universe Portal, Destinations, Maps, Journal Log, and Music? Sweet! Okay. Let's try portals." Roiel used his other hand pressed the selection.

"Okay. It's says now I'm currently in the 2016572728XZ Universe. The last Universe I was in is Universe 7. Lord Whis told me I can rename the Universes on this ring. For Universe 7, lets go with Dragon Ball Prime cause of those stories I heard about from Lord Whis, and for this one. I'll name it later." Suddenly the name for Universe Changed to Dragon Ball Prime. A smile appeared on Roiels face.

"That's convenient." Said Roeil. Putting away he thought of a plan to blend in since he needs to find a library to get much information of this world as much as he can.

He tapped the lighting logo on his heart, and his attire quickly morphed into something new. Roiel now appeared to be wearing black jeans, Black Levi Shoes, Red Tank Top. On his wrist were black, red, and yellow bracelets, with his ring on his middle finger of his left hand. Around his neck was a black necklace with a gold lighting bolt. While wearing sun glasses.

"Hm. Not bad. Looking fresh. Alright, first trip is the library." Said Roiel, walking out of the construction site.

An hour later he found the library when he had to ask people where it was. Roiel looked at the sign.

"For a city, it seems really hard to miss considering its the SIZE OF A TWO FOOTBALL FIELDS!" Thought Roiel, true to his word. The library is the size of two football fields. It was very plain, and easy to notice since of the huge bold letters "Townsville Library".

Roiel walked in, and asked the librarian where the geography, dictionary, and current events section. Once her found them he used his super speed to read the entire sections in an hour or two. When he was finished he got all the information he need. Now with the knowledge of this world, which in reality was similar to his home world, but less super powers beings, and more crazier world.

Roiel decided to take a walk through town. When he arrived at the mall, which he accidents found. He cruise around until he got bored and went to the nearest comic book store.

Roeil ask the store clerk where the super hero comics. After the clerk told him. He started scanning until he found something that shocked him. He found a comic book series called Young Justice. The front cover shocked had Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash. The heroes before his time. Wanting answers, he used his super speed to read through the series. At the end he was shocked. This comic book series is accurately telling the history he knew of his home world. Everything that happened before his time was told. How the team came to be. And how it ended. A tear fell down his face. He put the comic book back and walked out of the comic book store.

Roiel sorted out the information he learned, while sitting down on a bench.

"It seems my world over here is portrayed as a comic book story. Well Lord Whis did tell me how certain people in worlds are able to see other worlds as dreams or ideas. Basically someone who can see other worlds and thinks it's a good idea to make a story out of it, and somehow the more they write, the accurate it is to the events of that world." Thought Roiel, leaning back on the bench. "Well if this is true. I'm happy Little Bart helped save the future. And the events turned out good. But one problem still bothers me. Why didn't the comic portray me in it?... I'm probably from parallel universe from the one I read. Make sense considering how dimension travel and parallel universes are so complex to understand."

Roiel stood up and saw a figure in the sky. Using his Ki to focus his vision. What he saw made him froze on the spot. One of the girls who were following him, the blue one. She's directly staring at him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Wearing light blue vast and skirt combo with a type of suit from her body to thighs. A belt with a P symbol, also the symbol is on the Vest left breast. She wore gloves and a some sneakers.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Thought Roiel. The girl seems to be observing him. He notice a phone in her hand. "Is she going to inform the others or has she already did?!" Screamed Roiel in his head.

The girl started to descend towards him, Roiel didn't know what to do. He could run away in sonic boom, but for some reason it feels like he needs to stay.

When the girl landed in front of him. She extended her hand out. "Hey there Roiel. My hero Rolling Bubbles, but since you have super powers. My real name is Miyako."

Roiel not knowing what to do to a situation like this, shook her hand. "Hello Miyako, nice to meet yah. And sorry for crashing into the other girl, and accidentallykissedherIsweaeritwasanaccidnetIdidntmeanto." Roiel apologizing while quickly saying what happened.

Miyako chuckled. "It's alright. I understand. But you have to apologize to Kaoru, she's the one you kissed not me. And don't worry I didn't call them to tell where you are."

Roiel sighed. "Phew. That's a relief. And Kaoru is the one I (Miyako said kissed, Roiel blushed) crashed into. How about the other one?" He knew two out of three, other than the last one.

"Momoko is the leader of our team "Power Puff Girls Z". We protect the city from danger, and sometimes the world." Explained Miyako.

"Does this world have any other heroes or just you guys?" Asked Roiel.

Miyako look confused. "What do you mean by "This World?" Ask Miyako.

Roiel than laughed. "Oh that's right. You don't know I'm from another Universe." Miyakos eyes widened at this realization.

"Your from another universe?" Miyako said in wonder and amazement if it was true.

Roiel grinned. "Well yeah. I am want me to explain how I got here, and what I'm doing. Or should you contact the others as well so I can only explain once."

Miyako smiled. "That's a great idea. I'll call them right now. I'll be right back." She walked away while calling Momoko and Kaoru.

Meanwhile Roiel decided to use his ring. "Ring, go to category function. And rename this Dimension Power Puff Girls Z."

The ring glowed green. "Order complete. Dimension Renamed Successful. Will that be all Master?"

"This is so cool. Man this ring can do anything." Grinned Roiel. Than a idea struck him.

"Wait a second. Ring can you replicate the powers of a power ring of the green lantern corps?" Asked Roiel.

"No. I do not have information the abilities of the Green Lantern Corps. The information that is needed will be scanned to calculate if can be replicated."

"Hmm. Is it possible to read my mind because I do have the information about em?" Asked Roiel.

"Yes it is possible. But there is no guarantee of the abilities are replicable. If so. A new function will be added."

"That's good to hear. A 50-50 chance of it working sounds good to me. Ring, scan my memories for the information needed." Commanded Roiel. The ring glowed green while Roiels eyes flashed green, indicating the connection between them.

"Scanning In Progress. Information Gathered. Sorting Information... Abilities Replicable. Ability being created...Ability Completed." The Rings color scheme changed from grey and gold, to green with the Green Lanter Corps logo.

"Awesome" said Roeil, not noticing Miyako came back and started to listen in.

"Required Transformation is needed to gain the ability. New Function added. Green Lanterns Crop is activated as longed the user lives, since I am now running on your energy known as Ki. Abilities range from flight, teleportation, and will do anything possible. Limitations is whatever your imagination possibility." The Ring finished as is stopped glowing.

"Well since that's awesome. Man I love this ring" claimed Roiel.

"You can say that again." Said Miyako, startling Roiel, causing him to fall to the ground on his butt.

"Dang Miyako you scared the fudge out of me!" Laughed Roeil. He got up, and dusted the dust of his butt.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I called my sisters. I told them about the things you told me about you." Said Miyako.

"What did they say?" Asked Roiel.

"Kaoru wanted to know where we are so she can come here and beat you up, but Momoko stopped her. Momoko said to bring you at our house so we can hear your full story before anything else happens. That sounds good Roiel?" Said Miyako.

Roiel stepped back when he heard about beating him up part, but since he got in this mess and wants to clear it up. "Sure. Sounds like a plan. Care to lead the way?" Said Roiel.

Miyako floated off the ground. "Be my pleasure. Let's fly, it'll be faster."

Roiel grinned. "This is a good chance for me to test out my new abilities." He raised his ring, and thought about a new suit.

In a flash his clothes changed. His new costume resembled Kid Flashes(Wally West), but the Red was switched with Green, and the Yellow with Black. The Flash Symbol over the Green Lantern Logo on his chest.

"In memory and honor to Uncle Wally." Thought Roiel. Miyako started to fly, with Roiel following behind.

Chapter End

FIRST FANFIC, so please don't flame me... Oh who the hell am I kidding. Go flame as much as you want. Just don't be a major jerk about it. Lol.

Mahalos \M/


	3. Chapter 3

Description: I do not own any characters that are from Anime, Cartoons, T.V, Movies, Books, Games, etc. All characters I use in my stories are owned by their respected creators/authors. Except for my O.C's.

2: Meeting the Utoniums, and Explanations

The flight to Miyakos home was pretty interesting. Considering Roiel and Miyako decided to fly slow so they can get to know each other a little better.

Roiel told Miyako he's likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. He likes to read, train, eat, play video games go on adventures, his memories of his family (his parents, and his brother), friends, and meet new people. He dislikes people who are arrogant, people who enjoys the pleasure of others suffering, super villains, jerks, and etc. His hobbies are training, reading, and helping others. His dream is possibly going back to his home universe one day, if not. Make a spend his life somewhere where he'll be a super hero and help those in need. And maybe raise a family of his own.

Miyako told him her interests and dreams as well. She likes to hang out with friends and her sisters, fight crime, cook, read magazines, her family, and friends. She dislikes people who treats other badly, jerks, bullies, super villains, the Rowdey Ruff Boys. Her hobbies are cooking, flowering, shopping, and spending time with the people she cares about. Her dream is to have a good life, make wonderful memories as much as she can, and maybe one day have a family as well.

They started to talk about random subjects to pass the time.

Once they made it to Miyakos home. Roiel started to shake in fear cause of the possibility of being hurt by Kaoru. Since Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru live far away from anyone else. Their home is located on a beautiful grassy hill outside of the city. And anyone else lived at a 1.5 mile radius from there home.

Landing in the grass. Roiel transformed back into the clothes he worn before. Miyako changed into her normal clothes, which was a button up white long sleeve shirt, with a blue long tie. While wearing blue skirt. The belt remained around her waist.

"Well here we are. You ready?" Asked Miyako with a smile.

Roiel nodded yes. "Yeah. I just hope I don't break a couple bones" He said. "Even though I heal quickly, but still I can feel pain no matter the regeneration I have." Thought Roiel.

Miyako opened the door, followed by Roiel. She led him towards the living room where he saw three people. The girls he crashed into, Kaoru. The other girl with bright orange hair, Momoko. And a man around his mid 30's that looked young (Roiel can tell the age of someone by the feel of their KI). The man had tan skin, combed black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a lab coat with a shirt underneath, and wore long pants.

"CrudBaskets. He must be the father." Thought Roiel.

Miyako pointed to a empty seat. "Roiel you can sit down while you explain your situation." Than she faced her hands to the others. "Since I told you about Momoko, and Kaoru." Momoko smiled, while Kaoru face was red from anger.

"This is our dad, people call him Professor since he is a scientist." She said.

The man smiled and extended his hand. "Hello there lad. As Miyako said, I am these girls dad. My name is Drake Utonium, you may call me Professor or Drake if you like." Said Drake.

Roiel shook his hand. "Hello. Nice to meet you Professor. Since the girls probably told you my first name, my full name is Roiel Allen." They let go each other's hand. Roiel sat back in his sit, waiting for the question.

"Well Roiel. When I arrived home, I found the girls here, Momoko and Kaoru were arguing about something. To help I asked what happened. To my surprised they told me a "boy from another world" came to ours, and kissed Kaoru" smiled Drake, stretching the last part as a way of teasing them.

Roiel rubbed the back of his head, cheeks blushing. "Sir. In my defense it was an accident." Roiel started, however Kaoru interrupted.

"Accident my ass! You did that on purpose!" Screamed Kaoru in rage.

"It was an accident! The damn portal seems to appear at a random location in a universe where I need been before! It so happens that it appeared where you were" Roiel defended himself.

"I call bull on that! You Flash Ripoff!" Shouted Kaoru.

A tick mark appeared on Roiels forehead. "Flash Ripoff!? Don't call me that, and I ain't a ripoff! I'm his damn grandson!"

"I don't give a damn Ripoff! I still have a punch read for you!" Kaoru stood up and was ready.

"Bring it Cupcake!" Roiel gained a huge smirk on his face when the nickname Cupcake caused Kaorus face to turn red.

"Thats it I'm fu-" Kaoru started but her mouth quickly covered by Momoko and Miyakos hand.

"Koaru stop! It, he's not here to fight!" Said Momoko.

"He's here to explain how he got here and why he's here!" Said Miyako.

Kaoru struggled to gets free but gave up. Both girls let go of Kaoru. She puffed her cheeks, crossed her arms, and turned her head away. "Fine. Explain. Than maybe after I might kick his butt if I feel like it."

Drake who was highly amused, decided it was the time. "All right that's enough Kaoru, sorry about that Roiel. Now can you tell us exactly who you are, how did you arrive in our world, and why did you appear in ours."

"It's all right Drake, and I am the one who should apologize. And sure, the faster we the story is told. The faster we can play Q&A's." Chuckled Roiel.

(Roiel Point of Veiw)

I leaned forward in my chair so the others can hear me. Let's get the show on the road I thought to myself.

"All right. Let's begin where I was born. I lived on a earth where a group of aliens invaded and conquer our world. The aliens where called "The Reach", who invaded way before my birth. " I said remembering the hate I had for "The Reach".

"Now I'm not going to explain what happened before the invasion. Drake, Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako, have you three ever read the comic books series of this earth called "Young Justice?" I asked.

They're reactions where different from each other. Drake said "no". Miyako had a blank look on her face indicating "no". Kaoru had a raised eyebrow and said "yes". While Momokos reaction was the most interesting one I seen.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I have, and I do! I have the whole comic book series download on my computer, and backed on my back up computer! I also have the TV. series download as well!" Screamed Momoko in joy.

I saw Drake, Miyako, and Kaoru chuckled at Momokos reaction.

"Okay at least some of you have. All right. Well this is where things get complicated and weird. Well the "Young Justice" comic book series accurately tells the real events of the word where those "comic book characters" live. I know it seems like a ridiculous statement but it's the truth.I said.

"How does this relate to where you come from?" Asked Drake.

"It relates because I am from a parallel universe of "Young Justice". I know that for a fact considering the comics book design of Bart Allen my bother, known as Impulse." I used my ring to show a holographic image of "Young Justice Impulse". "Looked nearly identical to a actual picture of my worlds version of Bart." I said taking out a picture of Bart and I when before we were about to leave our time. Giving them the picture so they can see the resemblance.

Each look at the picture and the image to see the resemblance.

"Well. They're identical." Said Kaoru.

"Amazing." Said Miyako.

"This is so amazing, and out of this world. LITERALLY!" Shouted Momoko in joy.

Drake looked at the image, and the photo. He looked at the photo closely than at me. "Well it seems your story so far makes sense, so continue on please." Giving me back the photo.

After putting away the photo and image. "Okay. Now we know where I'm from, let's skip to the part where my brother and I were about to leave for the past. We had our costumes on, his was just like in the comic book series, mine was identical to his except I had black and red color scheme. He got into his machine, while I got into mine. Our time machines were separated dude that together we could probably have merged with one another. A crazy theory but we didn't want to risk it. When I activated the machine. I guess something malfunctioned and instead of traveling to the past. I got sent to a entirely different world. Not this universe but another entirely different one. This is the 2rd universe I traveled to not counting my home world. My ship exploded after I arrived. Lucky I was out of the ship before it did that."

I used my ring to show the images of Lord Whis and Lord Bills. "These are the two beings I met when I crossed over worlds. Now these two are gods, and I mean actual gods. The firsts one is Lord Whis, the advisor and care taker of Lord Beerus, Bills if it's easier to say. Lord Bills is the God of Destruction of universe 7, the universe I crossed over to. At first I didn't believe they were gods since I am a man of science or was, now the I worship the gods. We got into a fight after I insulted Lord Bills to be a overgrown cat. I lost since since Lord Bills is stronger and faster than me. I lost my left arm when it I got blasted by a energy beam. Lucky for me Lord Whis grew it back with his powers. That's when I started to believe they were actual gods. I apologized to them for not believing and for insulting Lord Bills. I asked them if they can help me get back to my universe. But since there are infinite number universes it was hopeless, and that Lord Whis wasn't there when I arrived." I remembered the feeling when I heard I had no way back.

"However Lord Bills offered me to be trained by him in combat, since I had nothing to lose. I agreed. I asked why he offered, he said "Your the most fun I had in years, and it was entertaining to watch you dodge my attacks." That kinda pissed me off, but I don't want to lose a limb again. So after years of training I became stronger than I was. My combat skills improved by a long shot. The fighting style I like was something called "The Anything Goes" which means anything can be used to fight. I learned how to control KI, a energy source that everyone has. With KI people can shoots energy beams, fly, enhance their speed, strength and anything else they can think of. However I only use KI in battle if I need to. Not when I want to. In the training Lord Whis and Bills gave me gifts."

I opened my palm upwards so the others can see what Ina bout to do. "From Lord Whis I gained Immortality, Eternel Youth, and The Power of Creation." I concentrated the energy in the palm of my hand, and stuff Teddy Bear appeared. "I only can create physical objects though, or non living things."

Miyako thought the bear is cute so I gave it to her. "Thanks! Roiel" she said while hugging her new bear.

"No worries. Now for Lord Bills gifts. I gained a pocket dimension where I can store items, or living creatures. Don't worry no one ages or things don't rot in it. Time doesn't effect it, but creatures can inhabit it if I put people in there." I said with a smile.

"Amazing Roiel. Did Lord Bills give you anything else?" Drake Asked.

"Well yes." I created a new skate board. "I also have the ability to destroy anything, and I mean anything if I desire to." My finger tapped the board and the board suddenly turned to dust and vanish.

"Man that was a good looking board, now it's gone" I heard Kaoru whispered, I smiled. I made another skate board and gave it to her.

"Here. I heard what you'd said, and this is a way for me to say sorry for crashing into you." I said. She smiled at the board, and to me.

"Okay. But I'm still mad for what you did." She said with a coy smile.

Drake smiled. "Well. That's sweet but can you carry on with the story?"

"Yeah after a while when I received my gifts. I remembered Lord Whis gave me a ring once when I finally made Lord Bills use about 45% of his full strength considering he is a god after all. The ring allows me to travel universes, and let's me go back and forget between them if I want. But since there are min finite amounts, my chances of finding my home world was 1 in a billion. But hey I'm immortal so I said why not. I told them of my plans, they agreed to let me go. I had to ask permission since I'm their students. I just got make sure to go back and visit sometimes." I said. Which made me a mental note to visit Lord Bills and Whis later on.

"Yah so once I was ready. I said my good byes. Used my ring to open a portal. I ran in. After that. It's pretty much the events that currently happens earlier, to this point." I said finishing. I let them absorbed the information before saying anything else.

(Normal Point of Veiw)

Everyone who heard Roiels story had their own thoughts. Than the game of Questions and Answers started.

"Does it mean you probably won't find your home world?" Asked Miyako.

Shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. But again, I'm immortal so I might be able to find it. Even at a slim chance." Said Roiel.

"So if your immortal. Does that mean you won't feel any pain if you get beaten up really bad?!" Asked Kaoru.

Roiel started to shake a little. "Um. That's invincibility, not immortality. I would feel the pain still." Roiel said with fear in his voice.

"Roiel. What kind of powers and abilities do you have?" Asked a excited Momoko.

"Um. I have all my grandfathers powers, except to travel time and dimension on my own. I can replicate green lanterns powers with my ring. Just remember it's powered by my KI energy. I have a nearly limitless amount of it. I can use Ki blast or enhance my body for combat. I can use techniques powered by KI. And I can fly either by my ring, or Ki." Said Roiel explaining the basics of his powers.

"Thats so cool!" Momoko had stars in her eyes.

"Yeah. One question for you though Momoko. Are you a fan of superheroes?" Asked Roiel.

"Yup." Said Momoko.

"Wells I just hope she ain't a crazy fan girl of fiction or non fiction heroes." Roiel thought. Drake tap his shoulder which he turned his head to.

"So Roiel. Since you aren't from this world you have no where to go, and wouldn't it be a problem that you don't have any identification if the situation where you need it comes?" Asked Drake.

Roiel thought about it. "Yeah it would be a problem. If the government or anyone related to it catches me and doesn't find me in there files, that would cause a lot of problems. What am I gonna do?" He said to him self.

Drake smiled. "Well since you told us who you are, and you seem trust worthy. You can stay with us for a while. And I can ask a few favors from people I know in the government to make some identifications for you."

"Really Professor? That's great. But why are you doing this?" Asked Roiel.

"Well. Do I really need a reason to help others?" Said Drake.

A smile appeared on his face. He knows that quote from anywhere. "Nope. You don't. Thanks Professor!"

"No Problem. Now can you girls show him the guest room we have. While I get dinner ready." Said Drake walking into the kitchen.

Roiel got dragged to where his room by Miyako and Momoko. While Kaoru followed behind while hugging the new board she got. Not knowing what the future has stored for them.

Chapter End

Hello readers thank you for deciding to read my story so far. And please those who see anything I need to correct/improve, comment or review.

Btw if you don't know how the power puff girls look l am using the Power puff girls Z version look for them. Same goes for any other character I will use from the same series.(Credit goes to the owners and creators for PPG Z).

Please help spread the my story if you can, your choice to you want. I will update when I can, however I will try to have a chapter ahead of schedule. Don't be shy to review. Flame if you want. I need to learn from the mistakes I make. As the Human Torch says "FLAME ON"

Until than Aloha \m/


End file.
